


Return of the Vampire

by Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queen of the Damned (2002), The Vampire Lestat
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, F/F, F/M, Half-Vampires, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Vampire Chronicles, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berlin, a young college student just trying to get by in pairs, meets an mysterious man in her work place, he sweeps her off her feet. but this man entangles her into the world of vampires and she takes part in the birth of a new breed. Will Mekare a rise to defend her title as Queen of the vampires and what shadow of the queen of old is lurking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lestat de Lioncourt

It was a dreary Night in Paris, the street lights were aglow and the walk paths where dwindling in persons. Lestat walked among the few who were out and about looking for a decent meal for the night. Standing out like a sore thumb in his old world attire in this 21st century timing. His brilliant blue eyes scanned everyone he passed. He came upon an Big band club, a rare find in the area. It proved the perfect place to get out of the rain. Plus he might find his meal.

“Listen Darbe I don’t care how many times I have to tell you the twilight crap is BS” Berlin said brushing her long dark hair. Darbe a slender blonde lady with the old fashion look smiled at her “it’s all the rage I’m telling you Berlin” She said popping up behind Berlin in the vanity to add on her bright red lipstick. “oh please save me the story” Berlin said with a slight smile walking over to the full length mirror to check her outfit. “aw come on you got to give it a try at least” the blonde said. Berlin sighed “Darbe I don’t have time for this I’m on in 5 mins” She said pulling up her halter top dress around her chest as it had slunk down a bit. Darbe looked up at the clock and gasped “wrong sugar you’re on now” she said ushering Berlin out onto the stage.

Lastat took a seat at a small private booth. The Club was clad in Reds and gold’s, it had that 50’s-60’s old American feel. The lights were dimmed and a slender figure step out onto the stage. Her long dark hair fell into light airy curls, Her dark skin shimmering in the week glow of the room, red rounded cupid bow lips held a light smile as she sang. “Heaven, I’m in heaven And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak And I seem to find the happiness I seek When we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek” Lestat smiled at her as her voice instantly hit his non-beating heart capturing it with a single verse. She swung her hips lightly with the music, and Reminded Lestat of His once temporary home back in New Orleans.

Glancing out into the crowd Berlin saw all the usual's who came to jazz night. Only one was not so Usual. A fair man with golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes watched her with a bright smile on his lips. He was one of the fairest men who she'd seen yet in her young life. Berlin's voice ran smooth over the air with queen’s grey tea and even though her eyes had turn away from the man she felt his gaze. Berlin finished up Cheek to Cheek, and tapped her foot to the beat of “Is you is or is you aint my baby” a few guys in the crowd gave cat calls as her hips began to move with the beat as well. “I got a man that's always late Any time we have a date But I love him Yes I love him” Berlin sang, she began to walked down the steps of the stage with her wireless mike. “I'm gonna walk up to his gate See if we can't get this thing straight Cause I want him And I'm gonna have him” She sang winking at a random man as she strolled through the tables, with a confident and flirtatious sway. He tossed Berlin an rose and she caught it “well thank you sir” She said quickly into the song “Say is you is, or is you ain't my baby The way you're acting lately, it makes me doubt You is still my baby, baby But it seems like my flame in your heart, done gone out” Berlin continued she was getting closer to the man she had spotted in the crowed. His smile was gone and he was now looking at Berlin in a Sauvé manner.

Lesat watch the song bird sing, and make her way to his table. He found he couldn't stop looking at her. He curves, her smile, and the voice straight from heaven. He was quickly loosing track of time, the reason he was here, and the rest of his thoughts. She sat herself up on his table like she would the top of a piano. “I guess my baby's found somebody new And I'd better get right up and go out and find me somebody too I said I'd go out and find me somebody too” she sang at him ending the song with her beautiful smile. The whole joint rose in a warm round of applause, Lestat clapped silently himself with a half smile on his lips.

“thanks everyone you were lovely tonight, my parts over but I promise you Ms.Darbe La Fleur will not disappoint you” Berlin said her Louisiana accent coming out strong. She turned off the mike as Darbe stepped onto the stage and began to sing an Monroe tune. Berlin turned back to the man and smiled “you have a wonderful gift ma belle dame” he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She couldn't help but smile at him. “why thank you uh” the man looked Berlin in the eyes and then gasped lightly chuckling a bit “Lestat, Lestat de Lioncourt” He said. Berlin nodded her head like a slight bow “ Berlin Lincroft, it’s a pleasure to meet you Lestat” She said he nodded back to her “no the pleasure is all mine Mon cher” he said giving her hand another light butterfly kiss. The door to the club open and closed. Lestat’s head snapped up. There stood A man with Fairer skin than his own, and bright vibrant green eyes his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, he to was clad in old word attire. “I must go, I pray we meet again” Lestat said getting up an excusing himself. “au revoir!” Berlin called out to him with a slight wave, he looked back at her and smiled mysteriously. Before vanishing with the other man.

Louis waited outside of the club for Lestat. Lestat walked out with a light smile on his lips. Louis grabbed his arm lightly and pulled him into the alley. “did you see the way she smiled at me Louie” He asked almost breathlessly. “Lestat you cannot go off on your own they are looking for us it isn’t safe to leave the chapel by yourself” Louis said concern shinning in his lovely jade eyes. “ stop worrying I know what to look out for….she’s gone and made me forgot about dinner” Lestat said laughing slightly. “who the girl? Who was she?” Louis asked looking up to make sure no one had entered the alley. “Berlin Lincroft” Lestat said with a smile and her name rolled off his tounge fondly, playfully. Louis looked at his smile “no Lestat” he said somewhat sternly. “hm?” Lestat said in mock innocence. “ let her be, you turn her and you’ll ruin her” Louis said tiredly. “ruin her? Does immortality ruin? Or make one great? Who doesn't want to chance to live forever” Lestat said with a wide grin. “me” Louis thought to himself. “we don’t live forever Lestat, we can die like everything else…only we are doomed to the damned…you we want to damn her for all eternity?” Louis asked Lestat had stopped paying attention, he grabbed Lestats shoulder “do you?” He asked again. “ stop being so serious” Lestat said slightly annoyed with his long time friend “but this is serious, you’ll drag that girl into a world of grief and she’s done nothing to you” Louis said letting his shoulder go. “ she’s captured my heart Louie” Lestat said Louis went to open his mouth to speak, lestat patted Louis’ back “come let’s find our dinner” He said exiting the alley Louis sighed and followed him shaking his head. It wasn’t long before the two vanished into the streets.


	2. In the Luring Dark

Berlin arose the next morning stretching out her arms above her head with a mighty yawn. She rubbed her tired eyes and shut off her alarm clock. "another day…." She sighed lifting herself out of bed, she shuffled her bare feet across the cold marble floor to her closet. "another shift" she muttered. Getting dressed quickly into some nurse scrubs. She made her way down the stairs of Her and Darbe's shared house out of the country side. "up early are we Soeur?" Darbe asked. Berlin glanced back her while hurriedly trying to get her hair up in a bun. "early? Oh no darlin' I'm late!" berlin said throwing on a lithe sweater and heading out the door. Darbe shook her head and took a sip of her coffee "that poor girls going to work herself up into an early old age" She sighed flipping the page in her magazine.

"Bonjour Monsieur!" Berlin called as she entered the nursing home. She hated this job, it depressed her right to the core, seeing all these people waiting to die. But she was grateful to the nearby Catholic Church who found her the job as she greatly needed it. Berlin was saving up to open her own Theatre mostly for opera which had been a long turn hidden passion. "Morning, Miss Lincroft" The elderly man said with a faint smile. "as depressing as it already best try my best to keep a smile" Berlin thought hanging her coat on a small rack. "Hey Linny, Mrs.Porter needs her daily foot rub" A short plump woman with warm brown eyes said with a smile. "I'm on my way down there Linda I'll get her" Berlin said Linda was the one within the church that found the job for her. As Berlin walked down the dimly lit hall she peered into the rooms with open doors. "five new empty beds…" she sighed closing her eyes. "Mrs. Porter! Now miss porter calm down remember you blood pressure!" Andy an middle aged man with thinning hair said as a pillow and coffee cup was chucked at him as he ran out of the old lady's room. "screw my pressure!" she barked. Andy looked up at Berlin with wide eyes "good luck" he said running down the hall glad to be able to leave. "here we go" Berlin said taking a deep breath before steeping in the room. "Bonjour Mrs. Porter!" "what'cha smilin' fur! Give me my leg rub! And Get out!"

Berlin sank back into her chair her hand covering her eyes and forehead. "long day?" Linda asked Berlin could only grown in response. Linda giggled and sighed. "oh! I meant to ask you earlier!" she gasped taking a seat at the lunch table across from the tired girl. "hm?" Berlin asked. "did you see the news?" Linda said leaning in slightly her voice was hushed and her eyes darted like she was going to reveal some marvelous scandal. "no why what's happened?" Berlin asked uncovering her eyes a bit. " two people were found the other day, dead around the park pond" She said. "they were were they, how'd they died?" Berlin asked. The room had gotten eerily silent and it being an hour until most everyone went home the place was almost empty. " they don't know, but the odd thing was, half of their blood supply was completely gone" She said. "gone…like dry or drained?" Berlin asked Linda nodded and then started laughing, " there was some Cigare-" "Miss Linda!" Berlin interrupted laughing slightly at the woman from the church using such a vulgar term. "well he was, Started yelling into the camera that it was vampires!" she said laughing. Berlin got quiet and the man at the Big Band club's face came into her mind. "vampires ey?" she said with a weak chuckle. "Lestat De Lioncourt……" She muttered. "I'm sorry what was that dear?" Linda asked. "oh nothing I should be heading out I've got to be at the club by 7 and it already 6" Berlin said, bidding linda a farewell and she left the Nursing home.

The sun had finally set, Lestat walked the streets yet again trying to remember the route he had taken the day before to get to the club. Behind him an very uneasy Louis. "lestat, we should go back you need to leave this girl alone" Louis warned but was ignored as Lestat hummed "cheek to cheek" Louis rolled his eyes and followed keeping watch on their surroundings. Soon music could be heard and Lestat knew he had made it back to the Club. It was a busy night, and the club was pack with people of all ages, some full families. Lestat found the table which he sat at last time. "What til you hear her Louie!" He said. Gazing up at the Stage. "You get far too worked up" Louis sighed following Lestats gaze. Louis knew they needed to be in hiding, he knew that they needed to be keeping a sharp eye, Yet he also knew what excitement felt like to feel a mortal emotion such a love. And Lestat's crush was keeping him from killing and turning more humans. The lights dimmed and Louis eyes landed on shadowed over figure that had walked out onto the stage. Lestat's Blue eyes sparkled and a smile came to his face. "Listen" he said to Louis in a quiet voice never once taking his eyes off of the girl.

"You're giving me a song and a dance, Telling me a tale of romance, But haven't I heard those words before?" Berlin sang a smile stretched across her face, it wasn't opera but it was still a song and she was still singing it, and that was good enough for her.The spot light shown on her, and three others on the band, she tapped her foot keeping the rhythm of the song. "You're telling me you're gonna be true,But I shouldn't listen to you, For hasn't my heart been fooled before?" Berlin had a coy smile playing across her lips and the couple smiled at each other and some mothers fussed over their children. The elderly lost in the music.Her eyes scanned the crowd as she sang. Scanning right over a familiar face, her eyes did a double take and landed on Lestat, he was with a friend this time. Berlin smiled widely. "Now you want me; 'Cause you ain't got me, You'd even promise the moon!" she sang with a " I'll believe it when I see it" face making the audience laugh "Once you've got me right where you want me, You'll be changing your tune!" An girl in the crowd side glanced at her date. "well he's in the dog house" Berlin thought or she thought she was thinking it but as the crowed chuckled she realized she spoke it. "oops" she said with a meek smile, Lestat shook his head at her but chuckled softly as did Louis. "Oh, you're giving me a song and a dance, And I'm falling for your romance, But haven't I heard those words before?" Berlin sang slowly ending the song.

Lestat beamed from his seat with a large grin. Louis laughed "watch your fangs" he said. Lestat jumped slightly and reduced his smile. "what'd I tell you Louie" Lestat said watching as Berlin Preformed another song. "she is something" Louis said. "indeed she is" Lestat said. Louis shook his head "we need to go now" He said. Lestat ignored him "you must meet her" Lestat said. Louis sighed, He knew Lestat wasn't going to give up until that girl was turned and his, and he feared for her, He had watched to many suffer from such a fate, and If she would ever hate the little brat prince what then? When Berlin had finished her set. She was waved over by Lestat. "well it's good to see you again, becoming a regular here?" She asked walked over. Lestat took her hand and kissed it lightly " I believe so" he said truing to Louis Berlin looked over at the man with the vibrant green eyes. "this is my dear friend louie" Lestat said. Louis stood up and took Berlin's hand "Louis La Pointe Du lac" he said. Berlins eyes widened for a second at his large name "well Lou it's nice to meet you" Berlin breathed giving a toothy smile. Louis let go of her hand and tilted his head to the side. "you're from Louisiana ?" he asked. Berlin nodded proudly "born and bred, why are you?" She asked. " New Orleans" He said. "well I'll be" Berlin said turning to Lestat "you too?" She asked Lestat smiled "in away mon cher" Lestat said. "I lived there for quite some time but I was born here" he said. Berlin smiled "that's nice" she said. It had gotten quiet between the three. "Excusez-moi" Lestat asked grabbing Berlins attention back. Berlin looked up at him "would it be to bold to ask if you would like to join us for dinner?" He asked. Louis' eyes flicked with nervousness as he turned to look at blonde vampire. A stern look in his eyes. "lestat" Louis muttered. "to a restraint of your choice" Lestat added. Louis relaxed he had feared that lestat was talking about feeding. "um sure just let me grab my sweater" Berlin said.

At the Restraint, a small little Italian place, Lestat was talking about all the places he had been to. "wow really? You've just about been all over Europe!" Berlin said with a large smile. They had long finished eating. Berlin turned to Louis and smiled "you're a quiet one aren't you?" She asked. Louis smiled weakly at her "a bit I'm sorry just thinking" He said. Berlin held up her hand up in the air "don't be sorry I space out all the time trying to collect my thoughts, some time it's the only thing that gets me through the day" she said earning another smile. She looked over at their plates they were almost completely untouched. "huh?" she thought. Louis looked down at his plate and Lestat did the same before the two men looked up at each other. Reading the girl thoughts. "so why don't you let us take you home, or a nice stroll in the park would be nice" Lestat said with a flirtatious smile. Louis leered at him not trusting lestats intentions. "ok sounds nice" Berlin said. Lestat caught the tab and the three left.

In the park, it was nice and quiet; a few people were taking strolls around the pathway the cold mid winter air made the air clean and crisp. Berlin listened to the swaying of the tree leaves. "so do you guys live around here or are you just visiting?" She asked. Both men gave mixed answers. "we've been here for a while but we're going to be off again within a few days" Louis answered. Berlin nodded. Yellow caution tape caught her eye as they walked past the pond. " that must be from the news report Linda saw" Berlin thought gazing at the tape as they walked by. Louis cleared his throat seeing her eye the tape. Berlin was brought out of her daze. Looking around she saw that they were now in a fairly deserted part of the park. An Unsettling feeling crept into her stomach. " Mon cher…may I be as so bold but to ask…" Lestat said pulling out a single rose from his jacket and holding it out to Berlin. She eyed him cautiously and took a step back. "do you believe in Love at first sight my dear girl?" He asked. "no as a matter of fact I don't" Berlin said taking another step back. "don't be afraid, I'm giving a Offer rarely refused" He said opening his mouth and showing his fangs. "Putain de merde!" Berlin cursed breaking into a sprint down the path. Lestat's eyes flicked with pain for a second before a slight smirk replaced it and he took off after her. Berlin ran as fast as she could down the path but she had not been in this side of the park before.

Looking behind her to make sure she had lost them, she saw no one. She sighed and smiled coming to an halt. Turning her head back ahead of her she jumped looking into the eyes of lestat. "look please just let me go I swear I'll tell no one of this" Berlin pleaded out of breath. Lestat looked at her softly. " You refuse a chance at immortality and a life at my side, Mon Cher…you tell me you feel nothing" he said lowly, inching closer to the frightened girl. Berlin stepped back. "please, don't do this" She said taking another step "please" she said again. Lestat only smiled. Berlin looked around frantically thinking of some way out. "y-you say you've fallen for me r-right?" She stammered. Lestat tilted his head at her. "then w-why want to curse me into a life of Damnation?" She said trying to think quick. "you shall only be damned if you die, I wouldn't idly let that happen" Lestat said thinking even quicker than she had. Scared Berlin's body trembled as her eyes darted around, where did the second one go? Maybe this was all just a dream, she had fallen asleep in the wardrobe room. "I promise it won't hurt much" Lestat whispered reaching his hand around Berlins neck. "Lestat!" Louis called Berlin jumped. "let her go it's late, you need to feed" He said Lestat looked up at Louis and then back at Berlin. He caressed her cheek and smiled down at her. Drawing her closer so that his lips were inches away from her ear. " I will have you mon cher,and until that day, non other man will" He whispered, Berlin closed her eyes and tears threatened to fall. It got quiet Berlin shakily opened her eyes. No one was around. Dropping to her knees she wept and cradled herself.Whipping away her tears she stood back up looking about, before running all the way to the bus stop, and heading home.


	3. Birth of a Queen

Berlin was looking out of her window her knees curled up to her chest as she sat of her bed. Sleep had never taken her the night before, then again who could sleep after the past events? “vampires? Really” She thought shivering lightly. “they’re supposed to be folklore…myths….but real” She muttered. Berlin got out of her bed and put her long dark brown, almost black hair into a ponytail and went to run herself a bath. Sliding into the hot bubbly water her body became less tense. She sighed sliding into the water until it covered her mouth. “maybe I should seek help” She thought, then laughing somewhat to herself on the inside. Who would believe her? The cops could laugh in her face. “ but maybe?” Berlin thought looking at a painting on her wall of an old chapel. “Maybe, the Church can help me” She continued on thinking gazing at the picture. Berlin got out of the bath and quickly got dressed calling into her jobs on sick leave.

Taking the trolley to the Church took longer than what Berlin had hoped for, it was now nearly 5:00 and the sky had covered over in clouds. Berlin gazed up at the Churches great double doors and pulled her long white Trench Coat around her a but more before climbing the few stairs. Inside the Chapel was dimly lit with a few floral scented candles. Rows upon rows of wooden seats, in the front of the church, the stage were the preacher spoke and a giant cross. “Hello?” Berlin called taking off her hat and walking timidly down the isle. No one answered “um hello? Is anyone here…” she called again. She stood at the front looking around. Sighing heavily she sat down on the stage. “Berlin?” a slightly elderly voice called Looking up Berlin saw an man n his late 50’s dressed in an Catholic robe with a white collar. “Father Marcus” Berlin greeted standing up. Marcus gave her a small smile. “can I help you?” He asked Berlin walked over to him. “I’m honestly not sure…I don’t even know if you’ll believe me but….” Berlin said growing silent. Father Marcus looked down at her intently “have you heard the news stories about the events in the park…what’s been happening to those people there” She asked. Father Marcus nodded “indeed a strange thing, one would think their was an…..” Father Marcus stopped talking and looked down at Berlin. “You mean?” He said Berlin breathed “I had a run in with two of them…I don’t think I am safe, One of them proposed in a since to me” She said. Father Marcus’ features grew dark. “I was hoping I could stay here for the night…I figure a vampire wouldn’t go near this place” Berlin said hopefully. “Father Marcus turned away “I would not advise that the best thing for you is to go home” He said his mood drastically changing by the minute. “I can’t Father please, h-he’s stalking me I can feel it please this is the only place which I’ll be safe” Berlin pleaded. “I’m sorry” Father Marcus said. Berlin looked around and then leered at Father Marcus as he went to walk away “Then I plead Sanctuary!” She said Father Marcus turned to face her with wide eyes he then closed them and sighed “very well” He said before swiftly leaving out of the Chapel back to his office.

When Night Fell It began to rain and a light storm was picking up outside. Some of the Nuns helped Berlin make a Bed in the Chapel on one of the Wooden seats. Berlin lay there gazing out of the Stained glass windows. She listened to the rain it’s rythmatic beating Lulling her to sleep. Berlin’s eyes shot open as she felt a gaze on her. Sitting up and looked around. It was very dark in the Chapel now that the candles had been put out. Her only light was the moon that had some how found it’s way through the clouds. “is someone there?” she asked, it stayed silent. “I’m just paranoid” She sighed shaking her head. “calm yourself down Berlin” She said to herself before laying back down. She closed her eyes yet again to gather some sleep. A cold weight touched her cheek cause her to jolt up again “hello!” she called again this time standing up. Still no one was there” Berlin cautiously walked out into the isle and looked all around her. “is some one there?” she asked softly. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she felt jittery as fear began to sink in. A dark blur walked swiftly past her from her right. Berlin whipped her head in that direction “hello?” she asked walking that way.

Another blur came the same way from her left, Berlin turned that way wide eyed. Shivering she wrapped her blanket around her. “please this isn’t funny” she said. Standing in the isle she waited but no one came and it got silent it was just her and the rain. Berlin sighed and went to lay back down. “I’m losing it” she whispered. As she got back to her make shift bed an arm quickly wrapped around her hips and pulled her to it’s owner. Berlin went to scream but an hand covered her mouth. “shhhhh” the man cooed Berlin shut her eyes panicking more. “what did I tell you Mon Cher?” He said. Berlin muffled an pleading let me go through his hand. He just laughed “you are afraid now but you’ll thank me in the end…when you no longer need to fear anything…and your beauty will last forever” he said moving her hair away from her neck.

“Lestat!” Louis Called throwing open the Chapel doors, Lestat looked up at him Irately “let her go, please, if you love her let her go” Louis said calmly. Berlin nodded her head “listen to him” she said muffled-ly “she will thank me Louie she will,” Lestat said with a smirk. “you don’t know that not everyone’s wish is to live forever Lestat…and we pay the ultimate price…let her go” Louis said. Lestat glared at Louis “you. You get in the way far to much, what is it I though you done with your self pity, and mortal fascination” Lestat said in a spoiled tone. Berlin took this chance and stomped her foot down hard on his own. Lestat grunted and let go of her. Berlin made a mad dash for Louis but was stopped in her tracks as Fangs sank into her neck. Berlin stood their in shock, she couldn’t bring herself to scream. “no!” Louis called tearing Lestat away from her Berlin fell to the ground. Lestat smirked at Louis and pushed him off before getting up he walked over to Berlin kneeling. Berlin sat up on her knees holding her neck, blood trickled out through her fingers and her breath a ragged as if she had a soar throat. She trembled and shook all the while glaring at the blue eyed blonde. She coughed up a bit of blood. “my dear now you have two choices die or drink” He said smugly holding out his arm. “and be your thrall…never” Berlin said bitterly spitting blood in Lestats face. “Berlin you haven’t much choice…” Louis said standing behind her Berlin faced him when pain surged through her body, she cried out. “you’re running out of time” Lestat said. Berlin looked back at him and glared. “not from you” She said standing up still holding her neck. Her legs quickly gave way. Louis caught her and Lestat walked over holding out his arm “don’t be so stupid, dear pet….drink it’ll only hurt for a minute….and then….it gets much better” he said Berlin shook her head. “ I rather die” she said. Louis flinched “you die and you go straight to hell…you’ve been cursed…” He said. Berlin stopped and gazed at the floor. “I’m damned if I do and if I don’t so what does it matter” She said. Lestat rolled his eyes and grabbed Berlin by the hair “Drink!” he said forcing her to his arm. Berlins eyes flickered. “no” she hissed grabbing his arm and digging her nails into it. But wait. They weren’t nails at all more like. “claws” Louis said Lestat looked down “impossible she turned with vampiric blood” Me said. Berlin took this chance and ripped free from Louis and Lestate she bolted out the door into the rainy streets.

Lestat hissed in irritation and turn to Louis “this is all your fault if you hadn’t tried to stop me” he said pointing. “ have you no shame for what you’ve done?” Louis said. “Have you!” Lestat barked back turning his back to Louis an looking at the doors “It’ll take forever to find her now” he said. Berlin raced through the streets. “what do I do!” she thought cringing and doubling over as the pain in her body grew worse. “this reaction is nothing like the ones in the movies” she thought hiding in an alley. “she felt her neck and the holes where gone. “opening her mouth she touched her canines dragging her finger to the tooth in front of it she pricked herself and blood trickled from her finger. “fangs…” She whispered. Walking calmly out of the alley she walked down the streets seeing the peoples faces, she could almost feel the blood flowing in their veins and her throat began to burn. “no” she though closing her eyes tightly. Stopping at the end of the block she found an old abandoned Opera Theatre. “it’ll make a good shelter” she thought silently slipping into the building.

Walking around she could hear the old wood creaking the place was eerie. Not watching her step Berlin stumbled slightly landing on an old plank and snapping it in half. A whooshing noise came from one of the private booths from the top level. “who are you” A calm Spaniard voice said from behind her. Berlin jumped and turned around. “I-I’m sorry I just…I” she rambled. He stepped into the moon light and looked down at her with his chin up he raised a brow. “ Vampire “ He said “what coven do you hail from?” he asked. “c-coven….you-your one to!” Berlin asked panicked, her fang poked out of her mouth a bit. The man had Black hair and dark brown eyes. “you’re a thrall” he said gently. Berlin shook her head “no no I’m not I never drank from the vampire” she said backing up “I do not intend to hurt you” He said. Berlin stopped “ I can’t trust you” she said “but you can” he said. “you need to drink form another vampire or you will die” he said. Berlin trembled under his presence the Vampire sighed. And cut his wrist open with his claw. “drink it” he said lifting it up to her face. Berlin began to weep to herself. The dark hair vampire’s gaze softened as he forced her face gently to his arm, she began to drink from him. Berlin’s eyes shot open and tears stopped as she leapt away from him holding her throat. “wh-what?” she coughed out. The vampire looked stunned. “and licked his cut healing it before walking over to Berlin. “I’m sorry I didn’t …I couldn’t tell….that” he said. Berlin looked up “what, what did you do to me!” she yelled. “Berlin” Louis voice called as a raging Lestat pushed past him. “Armand, she was my thrall!” lestat said getting in Armands face a bit “step away prince, have you no clue what you’ve breed!” the Dark hair Vampire called Berlin looked around confused and still in pain. Her brown eyes turned black even the whites of them. She closed her eyes because of the pain. “what on earth do you mean” lestat sneered at Armand. “Louis walked over to them. “Armand what do you know” Louis asked. Armand looked at Louis tiredly “Lestat’s Breed a queen” He said bluntly. Berlin let out an Harpie like cry and her body shook and blood poured out from her eyes. “her bodies changing” Armand said as the three vampire watched Berlin turn there was nothing more they could do.


	4. Vampyre, Vampir, Vampire

Berlin awoke after a long slumber, opening her eyes all she could see was darkness. The air around her was close and smelled of Pine and silk. She went to Stretch only to find she was in a confined small space. Her heart beat rose as she placed her hands on the ceiling of her entrapment. Banging hard of the surface in hopes of getting out of letting someone know she was stuck, no one came so she tried again and again, still nothing panic rose and she continued more frantic. “Let me out!” she called Closter phobia sinking in. she carried on with this for what felt like hours. As Berlin flailed around in the box and door was swung open, and a hand pulled her out swiftly almost effortlessly. “are you insane, you cannot just simply put her in a coffin….she was bound to panic” Armand said still holding the shaken Berlins arm. “co-coffin?” Berlin thought looking at long pine box. Looking up at Armand her heart still racing her mind told her to retch away from him and yet something in her core like instinct told her to stay close to him. “can I not trust you to keep here until I find out about Mekare and her whereabouts?” Armand barked. Lestat glanced down at Berlin who huddled behind Armand a bit more under his gaze before leering at the elder vampire. He went to speak when Louis came down the small flight of stairs with a Pale odd looking man with white hair. “Marius” Louis said looking at the man as he descended the stairs, he walked calmly over to Berlin she cowered more behind Armand against her minds will. Marius smiled at bit “you must be honored to have a queen as a thrall” He said grabbing Berlins chin he forced her to look up, turning her face from side to side examining her Armand cleared his throat “not so much….Queens are not meant to have thrall mentalities…that is if she is a queen at all” Armand said Marius let go of Berlins face and looked up at Armand. Berlin rubbed her chin lightly Marius’ hands were cold and hard like stone. “oh be not mistaken….she’s a queen” he said walking off a bit he paused “funny though” he said in a puzzled manor “what’s funny Marius” Lestat said boredly Marius looked back at Berlin “she’s not pure vampire…human blood, mortal blood still flows freely and alive in her veins” He said “a half breed?” Lestat said bewildered Marius nodded at this Berlin began to laugh and pointed at Lestat “you despicable plan backfired!” she laughed bitterly Only to receive a glare. Lestat swiftly walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck “how so? You’re a part vampire, and still intend to make you mine, you have a temper…but that’s easy to break…you will sing for me and me alone for eternity” He hissed at her softly. Berlin glared at him but she was shaken on the inside. Armand wrapped his hand around Lestats arm as he held her by the neck, his claw like nails digging into his skin. “let her go” he said pushing Lestat back a bit. “she’s my thrall and turned under my blood, you will do nothing with her I do not approve of” He said. Lestat sneered at him and turned his back. Berlin staid quiet, Her a queen? She new nothing of Vampires, how they became, were they originated from, much less what a queen was or how she was to act what would happen to her? All she knew was Dracula was the most well known fictional vampire and the Cullens the most sparkly.

Marius let out a long sigh “Mekare won’t be happy….Berlins new birth means that if Mekare dies….a new hope is made for the Vampire…maybe a new breed all in its own” He said “new breed?” Louis asked Marius nodded “most half breed vampires don’t live long, but all have been able to walk burring the day, prone to sunburn yes…but it will not kill them” He said. “Berlin can not create a new breed, anyone she bots will be pure vampire” Armand said “but if she mates….the power of being a queen keeps her alive even as a half breed…if that power transfers to her children” Lestat said. “more so think of a queen who could step out into the sun, she’d have no hindrance and the upper hand over Mekare” Louis said. “Mekare would not have that…Berlin knows nothing of being a vampire….Mekare would eat her alive, in both power and knowledge” Armand said. Berlin watch them confused. “M-Mekare?” She asked “The Queen of vampires….well the second Queen, the first being Akasha.” Marius spoke Lestat looked off to the side at bit. “Akasha?” Berlin muttered but when she did so a pain surged through her body and dark eyes flashed in her mind. Mekare killed Akasha, taking the Spirit of Amel from her and into herself making her queen… if she dies…we all die, but not you, or any vampire you turn, they will live.” he said. Berlin looked down “you mean if Mekare goes so do all of you? My nightmare will be over” She asked “ if you would call living all alone as the only vampire left in the world the end than yes, but you can never be human again” Lestat mused with some amusement. Berlin looked down “there is one way…it happened to Lestat once, you can switch bodies with a mortal…it is dangerous however” Louis said quickly Lestat shot him a look “who’s side are you on” he muttered Louis looked at Berlin “her side…I would not wish our life on anyone…this girl was not ill or dying there wasn’t a justifiable reason for doing this!” Louis said Lestat rolled his eyes and got into Louis’ face with a knowing smile he rested a hand on his shoulder “I thought you had gotten past this Louie, I thought you embraced who you are, what we are “he said gesturing to everyone “you take her on her first hunt that will get you over things” He said Louis shook his head “Hunt?” Berlin asked panicked “what do you mean?” she asked Lestat rolled his eyes “really dear you are a beauty…but not all that smart are you” he said Berlin shook her head “no…no I won’t and you can’t force me” she said backing up at bit. Lestat gave her an questioning yet playful smile “would you like me to feed you, catch your prey just this once, I can teach you were to bite-” he said getting closer to her Berlin hide behind Armand “no…” she said “if you do not drink you will die, mon cher” He said Berlin shook her head “I won’t kill some one, I’m not like you” she said, Armand sighed “she can feed from me until she can hunt for herself….but you will have to learn” Armand said sternly. Louis walked up behind Berlin “will she It’s not pretty but you drink from animals it works, I did it” He said to her Berlin looked back at him confused and slightly unnerved “then why did you stop?” she asked incredulously Louis looked down at the ground. Lestat laughed “because Drinking from animals doesn’t have the same taste as that of Humans, nor does it last you as long…that and it makes you horrible sick after so long” Lestat said in a know it all voice, pride dripping in every word. Berlin looked at the ground “so what will you do, you refuse to die due to your fate if you do…and yet you won’t hunt hm? Such a dilemma” He added “Lestat” Armand said “that’s enough” Lestat shook his head “let her have her little hunger strike…I’m going to find dinner” He said exiting from the room. “I must leave to find out what I can about this…and to see If Berlin’s birth as brought up anything within our world” Marius said heading for the stairs “in the mean time….keep her hidden teach her all you can, Mekare must not know of her” He said before leaving.

Berlin groaned and dropped to the floor covering her face she wept silently Armand looked down at her awkwardly. He was trying to feel compassion for her, but being a vampire for as long as he had…and not having her background or views on it, he didn’t understand. All that they were was natural it was their way of life, nothing more. Louis knelt beside her and hesitantly rubbed her back Berlin flinched and looked up at him her eyes were confused and fear was swirling within them. She looked down at her hands, her nails…her claws, her whole body felt different more defined, it wasn’t normal she felt as if she was walking in the body of a Plastic Doll or Mannequin. She found the birth mark on her right wrist was gone as well. This made her cry more. Louis sighed and stood up looking at Armand “we should give her a minute” He said, Armand nodded and the two Ascended the stairs. Berlin finally pulled herself together and looked around. She appeared to be in a basement of some sort it was dark and very dank. The flooring was the original stone used a few decades back, grey cold stones cracked and worn over the years same with the walls, The ceilings stained with water leeks from the piping. It was cold and stale. “Lestat stop it you are not helping her” Louis voice called from the stairs her sounded tired and slightly annoyed. “sure I am I’m feeding are am I not, since she is incapable of doing so herself…remember how you used to be…like a new born baby” Lestat said Berlin could hear him coming down the stairs dragging something behind him. Berlin looked up and whimpered at the site he was dragging a young woman by the hair, she wasn’t moving and lay limp. Berlin looked at her with wide yes and then up at Lestat terrified “she-she” she muttered. “oh no she’s not living anymore…but hasn’t been dead long …she’s still fresh” He said chucking the body at Berlin. Berlin scrambled to catch the girls body and laid her down on the ground closing her eyes in respect “monster” she barked at him, Lestat huffed “really I went through the trouble of a second kill, and dragged her here…and you refuse….ungrateful one aren’t you” He said Berlin leered at him, Lestat turned and left “you’ll drink when you get desperate enough” he said leaving the room. Louis came down shortly after he picked up the body gently “what are you doing with her?” Berlin asked Louis looked down at her “I’m going to drain her blood into a glass for you….her death shouldn’t be completely in vain…don’t you agree?” He asked going up the stairs. Berlin watched him “they are so strange…Lestat is almost proud of what he is…Armand seems to be numb to it…and Louis….I don’t even know how can they live like this” she thought standing up “and what ever was wrong with Marius…his skin…he must be ancient” she thought. Louis came back down the stairs holding a small wine glass. He walked over to Berlin and held it out to her. “I’m not drinking that” she said. Louis sighed “please it’s easer to just get it over with, you hide it well….but you are blood starved…your throat burns, and your mouth feels dry, your body weak…” he said holding out the glass more. “drink it” he said Berlin walked to the other side of the room. Louis shook the liquid in the glass around in a circle lightly as not to spill it, the crystal cubs within it clanging against the glass. “I added ice… it’s cold it’ll seem more like a regular drink, but you’ll find it is better warm” he said looking up Berlin was looking at the all. Louis walked over to her “I’m not asking you to like me, or trust me, just listen, I know how you’re feeling but there’s no turning around, not now.” He said Berlin continued to ignored him. Louis sighed and set the glass on the ground before leaving the room.

Louis walked up the stair into the hidden level of the old church, which Berlin had run to seeking help the night before. Which had lead to her downfall. He looked down the stairs and sighed walking tiredly to the sofa. He sat down and hid his face in his hands. “You need to feed Louie go out and hunt before dawn” Lestat said From a small old Fireplace. “you really don’t feel anything” Louis asked him. “ why Louie hmm? Can you tell me why this girls sparked up your old habits, at this rate you’ll be casting yourself back into the daylight to burn” Lestat said with a chuckle. “she reminds me of my brother….I caused him his life….he was just like her” Louis muttered somewhat in a daze. “you didn’t turn her or bite her, I did….and Armand” Lestat replied saying his fellow vampires name with spit. “it’s all the same…I did not enough to stop you….I never have” Louis said looking over at the blonde one “ah but such a singer Louie…she was destined for me, she fights now but you will see all give in to this life, all. It’s the music in Her and I that will bond us in the end, for now….her whining is durable” Lestat said his mind going to far ahead in the future. Louis smiled and shook his head “Armand would never let you….and as a queen are you so sure she’ll want you” Louis said thinking out loud. Lestat turned to face his friend “ queen? She does not have that mentality Louie….she won’t command anyone, the life of the thrall is all she’ll have on her own she’ll need me” Lestat said Louis looked back at him “are you sure? We are to teach her, she will grow eventually she will learn to command, hunt, and collect thralls, Instinct will rear it’s ugly head soon Lestat” Louis said Lestat laughed “whatever you say Louie” he said disbelievingly. Armand entered the room his dress shoes clicking against the wooden floor. He stopped and looked at the two younger vampires. “if we must teach our young queen she must first learn to hunt…even though she is fighting against it, she must learn to hunt before she turn, and she needs to learn her limits and abilities” he said. “turn?” Lestat questioned Armand nodded “as a queen she must learn this she will need her own close Coven to gain status…if she is to survive against Mekare’s followers, and I have to admit the Idea of a new breed of vampire, and new future for us, is tempting she needs our help, even if she doesn’t know it yet” Armand said Louis nodded. Armand turned and left back down the stairs to the basement.

“get up” Berlin heard a voice call softly she scrambled up off the floor and stood before Armand. He walked over to her he was hard to read and Berlins mind was in great conflict was she to be afraid or not? “they say I’m your thrall….” Berlin said with some shame, Thrall a more uncommon name in a sense it meant slave. “no they say you have a thrall mentality…you are merely just my Fledgling…nothing more, by the time I’m done teaching you, you’ll be a queen” He said. Berlin looked to the ground. Armand’s eyes wandered over to Berlins untouched and now watered down, due to the melted ice, glass of blood. He chuckled very lightly and picked it up drinking it, he frowned slightly at the taste of the cold watered down liquid. “You’ll learn eventually…but you’ll grow ill if you keep this up” He said gently. Berlin eyed him “you cannot con me…you do not care, your breed doesn’t fell anything….monsters, demons how can you” she said Armand rolled his eyes “you know nothing of ‘my breed’ what we’ve lived through, what we get put through…I’ve been alive longer than you can imagine, we all have had ties, loved ones…perhaps not the love mortals share…but it is close enough” he said calmly walking over to her. He took his nail and cut his arm again he held it out to Berlin “you’ve done this before…so don’t appose, drink” he demanded. Berlin looked down at his arm and then back up at him. She pushed his arm away. He sighed “you know you are going to have to trust at least one of us…contrary to what you might know or think, Vampires…we are group oriented…we cannot survive as loners…we need others even if it is just one.” He said “how do I know your not lying to me?” She asked Armand laughed at his “why would I have any need to lie, I could have killed you last night, I could hand you over to Mekare now, Or kill you myself, I could let you die for lack of blood intake…or let Lestat take you now” he said Berlin coward on the inside “but” Armand added. “I do believe we need to wake up and see out future, we need that touch of life, that can only come from humanity…in order to make it in this new world. We need you” He said Berlin looked up at him. Armand pushed his arms to her once again “ I won’t close up the cut until you drink…will you let me bleed out?” He asked. Berlin groaned and walked closer to him. Taking his arm she licked away the dripping blood. As soon as it touched her lips she craved it more, even that little bit coated the burning in her throat, she moved her mouth to the cut and drank from him. Armand Shivered slightly as he could feel the blood being pulled out of him away from him, it had been a long while since he feed a fledgling. Feeling Weaker Armand made Berlin stop, his cut healed instantly He eyed it and looked at Berlin. “you’ll be one strange queen” he said. Berlin couldn’t look at him shame and the reality of what she was, was coming to her. Armand got up and walked to the stairs Berlin watched him curiously, he turned around “it’ll be dawn soon, you can stand the suns light, I can the others can’t, so for now you’ll need to take on our sleeping habits until you are ready to take on this world as a vampire on your own until then, you will be taught at night.” he said Berlin just looked at him and then to the coffin we had been placed in earlier and Cringed. Armand laughed softly. “no dear come” He said gesturing for her to follow him, and she did. She followed him up the stairs and was greeted by a smile from Louis even thought the scene it’s self was awkward as he had apparently just finished draining a rather sickly looking man. Berlin looked puzzled she understood his method in some way killing a man who was already on his way out but “ don’t worry We don’t get their illness” He said offering another smile. Berlin glared at him “worry? Oh no I’m not…catching their illness would be more than you deserve” She said sharply shocking herself on the inside. “I can be spiteful…but that” she thought “that’s not like me” Armand looked down at her and Louis looked off to the side “don’t mind her Louie…it’s just her Queen blood kicking in” He said before leading Berlin off into another room on the same floor.

“the coffin room” he said walking over to a polished cream one. He opened it up showing plush red fabric. He climbed in first. “come” he said Berlin looked at him as if he had went insane. “ no I’d have to lay-” “on top, I’ve done this with my fledglings before, of all genders, it’s the fastest way to get you used to coffins” he said holding the door open. Berlin hesitated but walked over to the coffin and climbed in. Armand closed the coffin door and wrapped his arms around Berlin who flinched, she closed her eyes tightly trying not to think about how awkward the position was, or about how close the space was, and defiantly not the faces that the air was little and she was resting on a vampire. The very one who turned her at that. She tired to lsitend to the sounds around her, she could here the other two coffins close, Lestat and Louis must have went to bed as well. She did not like the fact that she could not tell if Armand was sleeping or not she had rather wished he was. “panicking not going to help you Berlin just get some rest…you can figure out what to do or how to go about being what you are tomorrow” she told herself finally resting her head completely on Armands chest, after an hour past she began to drift off into a light sleep.


	5. The Thrall

The Next night Berlin and Armand were awaken by an Angry Lestat throwing open the coffin door, He grabbed Berlin by the arms and yanked her out. “What?” She asked frightened curled up slightly while standing looking up at Lestat. He looked down at her for a second and then back to Armand. “ Berlin is not yours” He said leering at the dark hair vampire, Armand stood up and looked at Lestat boredly “your right…she’s her own, she came willingly, she would have been scared in her own coffin…she’s not that far” He said Lestat tried to keep his cool clearing his throat he lead Berlin out of the Coffin room and to the main sitting area tossing her onto the couch. Berlin groaned as she landed on Louis “Lestat” he said disapprovingly “what?” the blonde asked in a pointed way. Louis sighed “never mind” he said setting a newspaper down he turned to Berlin “it’s time for your first lesson…I’ll take you” He said and walked over to grab a coat. Berlin looked at him Intent on not moving. “it won’t be as bad as you think” He said Berlin sighed and got up following him out of the room, Lestat watched puzzled but that turned into anger , He knocked over a glass vase.It was raining softly in the busy streets, Louis held an Black Umbrella over himself and Berlin. “You’ve got to watch peoples movements, to pick your prey…you want to catch one that’s less likely to be missed or cause a lot of attention” He said awkwardly “that’s terrible” Berlin muttered. “I don’t expect you to feed off of an victim tonight…just watch me” He said Looking down into her deep brown eyes Berlin sighed and nodded. They came to a club it was packed with people, Needless to say Louis stood out in his attire “he really should wear more modern items” Berlin thought was they stood at the entrance. Louis tapped Her should lightly and nodded to a group of Collage students Berlin felt sick to her stomach they were not much older than she was, if not her age. “the blonde one, I’ve been watching his movements, he’s a loner, those aren’t even his friends, he is just trying to fit in.” Louis said Berlin looked at the boy her eye twitched “that’s not a man” She said looking up at Louis who suppressed a laughed “yes it is…he is just…effeminate” He said Berlin shook her head “no kidding” she said Louis smiled down at her. Berlin looked up at him and saw his smile, she tried to crack one herself. Her life might have changed for the worse, but they were trying to get her settled in. “just watch what I do” Louis said to Berlin once they were in the club, He watched The Blonde boy until he had be separated from the group he had been trying to fit into. Louis silently got up from the table and walked over to the boy. Berlin watched as she was told but she didn’t understand how Louis was going to lure him away. Louis talked to the boy for a while before pointing back at Berlin The blonde boy looked up at her and smiled meekly before looking back at Louis. “what on earth was that all about?” Berlin thought Louis and the boy left out the back door to the club after a while of talking. “I’m guessing he got his kill…but wasn’t I supposed to see how to bite” Berlin thought to herself while she waited “not that I want to know…I can truly do without it” she muttered twirling the wine around in her glass, a few minutes passed and Louis had not come back. “what’s going on?” she thought getting up from her table silently, she left out the back door.

“Louis?” Berlin called seeing the boy huddled in the corner holding his neck and Louis on the ground coughing and looking sick. “Louis? What happened?” she asked Louis spat out some of the blood he had drank from the boy out on the ground “tainted blood…blood disease” He said before vomiting blood he had drank from probably nights before. The boy groaned from his corner “he’s not dead?!” Berlin asked running past Louis who was still on the ground and over to the boys side. Louis looked up at her sarcastically “I wasn’t going to finish draining him, and risk being poisoned” He said Berlin tuned him out. They boy was gasping for breath and his skin was turning cold. Berlin grabbed an Hankie from her pocket and placed it over the bite wound in his neck. “what do I do?” She asked Louis, He looked up at her blankly “ if you want him to live you’ve got to turn him…otherwise he’ll die….you’ll need to drain him more however, you’ll get sick” Louis said finally able to stand up and regaining composure. “He’s got blood disease…let him drain out, he won’t suffer as much this way” Louis said with some pity. Berlin looked at the boy and then back to Louis, she sighed and went to stand up. “no” the boy stammered grabbing her arm “w-wait” He said Berlin knelt back down. He brushed his hair away and slid off her hankie. “your one to?” he asked Berlin hesitated out of shame but nodded. “then turn me….please make me one of you….please” he said before coughing a bit. Berlin shook her head “you don’t want this trust me…even he” she said looking back at Louis “can testify to that” The boy shook his head lightly “please” he said “you have no clue what she is….if she turns you you’ll live the life of an Thrall not a Fledgling” Louis warned the boy eyelids drooped more as the life was leaving his body. “oh forget it” Berlin said lunging forward and biting the boys neck. Berlin pulled away after a while and then gawked in stunned at what she just did, Louis cracked a small smile but it faded as Berlin stuck her finger down her throat forcing herself to cough up all the blood. “now what do I do?” she asked turning to Louis. “cut your arm and let him drink from you” Louis said Berlin looked up at him Louis sighed walking over he took a piece of glass that was broken in the back alley and glided over Berlins arm, Berlin winced but moved the arm to the boy’s lips Louis lifted his head to help him drink. Berlin was trying to do it like Armand had for her. Once he had drank enough the boy passed out, Louis then picked him up and headed back to the Chapel underground.

“I never new the Church was an hide out for” she started as she stood outside of the place she had originally came for help. “it’s not…Lestat bribed the Preacher….it’s an safe place to hide” Louis said as they walked in “to hide?” Berlin asked Louis ignored her question and lead her back to the lower hidden levels of the church. “Caught her one and brought it back here for her?” Lestat asked amused thinking that Louis had ultimately failed at teaching Berlin anything. “not….quite….” Louis said Resting the boy down on the sofa. Armand walked in his eyes quickly went to the boy. “she caught a young girl on the first night” He asked stunned Louis and Berlin looked at each other and tried not to laugh. “it’s a boy…and no not completely on her own” Louis said. “it doesn’t count for much if la dame doesn’t feed from it” Lestat said smugly, “va te faire fourte” Berlin cursed him Lestat glared at her but then smirked “temper, babies need to eat or they get grumpy” he said before laughing a bit. “you’re the only child here” Berlin said. “enough are you going to drain him?” Armand asked Louis looked up at Armand “she can’t do that, I mean she could but….I don’t think it’s healthy to Feed from your own Fledgling” Louis said standing up away from where he had knelt to check on the boy’s progress in turning. “but I may be wrong..” he added. Armand turned to Berlin “Fledgling?” he asked in shock. Berlin frowned and nodded “he begged me to…” she said lowly. Lestat clapped in almost a mocking way. “now there is no turning back ma fille” He said Berlin leered at him her blood running over. “if you hadn’t had bitten me, out of selfish-ness, he would have never been targeted I wouldn’t have had to do this…and I wouldn’t be a monster like you!” she said turning to face him. “every creatures a monster mon cher….we just make if beautiful” He said softly. Berlin hissed and got in his face “I am tired of you and your vanity…you pompous wretch” Berlin hissed almost growled her eyes faded to black both whites, Iris, and Pupil her claws grew longer as her grabbed Lestat by the throat her fangs extended “don’t cross me” she said. Lestat laughed. “you can’t touch me amour, I have protection of my own” He said Berlin blinked and removed her hand from his neck blood tricked from the holes her claws had dug into his skin. Armand grabbed berlins arm and pulled her to him. “I wouldn’t test her…her Queen blood his kicking in faster than first thought” He warned Berlins eyes went back to normal and she turned her back away from Lestat “tell me, if you are so protected why do you hide in this church?” She asked Louis sighed and shook his head “Lestat crossed some of Mekare’s thralls…and a few hunters” Armand said “so give him to them” Berlin said turning to Armand “we don’t need him” she said Armand looked down at her wide eyed “we’ve been together to long, it’s small but the three of us are to each other a small coven” Louis said “even if Lestat is Selfish…and heartless…” he added Lestat rolled his eyes. “I don’t care, I want him gone, dead is better, one day I’ll tie you to a silver rope and string you out in the sun, and watch you burn to ash” Berlin hissed Lestat looked at her dully and flinched on the inside. His plan had fallen apart form the very start, what’s worse he breed a queen one who was supposed to be his in the first place. Why could she not stand him?

“how long until he wakes up?” Berlin asked nodded over to the boy. “I’m not sure, not long” Louis said Armand sighed “we can’t keep running from Lestats’ problem and house, and train two fledglings while hiding Berlin from Mekare’s sights.” He said. “we’d only have to lay low until Berlins learn all she needs to then she can take her fledgling with her or better yet take down Mekare, then I have no problems” Lestat said “and we’re free” he added Berlin leered at him again “I’d rather see you caught and killed, if I wasn’t one of you I’d lead those hunters here to you myself” she said Armand looked down at her Louis did as well. She sighed “not the two of you….I don’t know or understand why but I wouldn’t be able to do that to you” She said no it was more like a question why had she gotten so attached to Louis and Armand, they helped her most true, but it wasn’t normal, it was romantic love, and it wasn’t that of Friendship either but she did dare to call it some form of love, fondness, like that of a family. “oh dear lord” she whispered Armand smiled at her and chuckled lightly “welcome to the Coven” Louis said. Berlin flinched “please don’t say that, I don’t like this at all…I never asked for it” she said her voice cracking a bit. Lestate rolled his eyes and sneered at her “would you stop all your sniveling and whining…are you not older than that?” he said. Berlin whipped around to face him and hissed showing her fangs “you should talk you can’t the same way!” she barked. The trio looked at her but kept quiet. “moody” he muttered boredly a grown came from the sofa, Berlin looked over at the boy whom had been laying there he sat up and looked at Berlin at first he was confused, and then with a sudden burst of energy he shot up off of the sofa and dropped to Berlins feet. “thank you….thank you” he said his voice quivering, Berlin felt sick to her stomach “no…no don’t thank me! This is awful” she said helping him stand to his feet, the boy smiled at her broadly “no you don’t understand…you saved me….my illness it’s gone with this immortality…I won’t die young” He said Berlin gazed at the boy “but you won’t die at all…there is a need for it ….death even if most people don’t see it…nothing’s ment to live forever and not in such an unnatural way” she said the boy just laughed “my names Lee” he said ignoring her berlin shook her head and went to speak but silenced herself. She sighed. “fine…” she said “whatever you want..but I want out…so badly…I’m going to sleep” she said heading to the coffin room.


	6. The Eyes of the Vampire, The Vampire Marcella

The next night Berlin awoke in her own coffin but there was something heavily latched onto her waste. Opening the coffin door light poured into the darkly lit box. “How’d he even get in here?” Looking down at Lee his blonde hair falling all over the place. Berlin managed to slide out of his embrace. She ruffled out her hair before walking into the main den. Louis sat reading a book on the sofa, and Armand was oddly, just gazing at Louis. Louis looked up at Berlin turning his attention away from his book. “Berlin” He greeted with a small smile. Berlin couldn’t find it within her to return it, for she awoke with a bitter reminder of whom and what she was. Armand turned to look at Berlin, his expression looked so blank like he was lost within himself. “Where is the boy” he asked hollowly, “he is still sleeping…why bother to wake him” Berlin said taking a seat in the arm chair. Armand nodded standing up. “Come walk with me Berlin” he asked Berlin stood and grabbed her coat, leaving with Armand into the night.

Berlin fallowed Armand down the calm streets. They took the back roads to the more rustic part of town. Armand was quiet, to quiet for Berlin’s liking, but she knew it was probably for the best that she keep her mouth shut as well. They walked for blocks on end; Armand never missed a step or blinked. He was truly lost in his own thoughts. They came to a small house it was surrounded by a lush lawn and various dead trees. The windows there boarded shut, and a condemned notice rested on the door. Armand approached the house and held the door open for Berlin. She hesitantly stepped inside. The walls were damp and rotted out, the wallpaper pealing in large sections, the ceiling buckled downward. With each step she took the old wooden floor moaned in displeasure at the foreign weight. “is this place safe?” She asked. Armand swiftly walked past her “safe enough…it won’t collapse…” he said, going into a separate room. Berlin quickly followed behind him “at least not this moment.” He added. Armand ripped a rug that was hanging on the wall down and trough it over an arm chair, he then gestured for Berlin to sit down. Berlin sat and watched Armand take a seat in the chair opposite of her. “I’m sorry I know I’ve must have confused you” he said showing little emotion, Berlin said nothing. “I suppose I just needed someone to be with...or rather someone to listen.” He added. “Listen?” Berlin asked Armand nodded. “You see somehow I’ve managed to gain back some of the trust I lost with Louis..He and I were close friends in the beginning…but I lost him his Claudia, and that ended it all…” Armand said he clasped his hands together “ he wanted nothing to do with me, He used to have such a thirst for life, He saw through the eyes of a new vampire, he saw the beauty in everything, and he reminded me how much I wanted to live…without knowing it he saved me…” Armand muttered softly, there was a long pause. Berlin as confused, but listened his story had to be going somewhere. “He hated me after Claudia was gone…and he lost that thirst for life, he became bitter, he became the common vampire. He willed me away so I left. Lestat brought us back together…however Louis still hates me I can feel it, and I can’t stand Lestat…” He said in a tone as If her where admitting a deep secret. Berlin sat up “you have a soft heart…I don’t know your story, but… you do, unusually so” Berlin said Armand scoffed “heart? Does a heart that stands still feel at all?” He asked. Berlin looked at him blankly “I’ve been wondering that myself, but I’ve been watching the way you all act.” Berlin said with a pause “Lestat...so bitter, so selfish, and greedy, Louis he is lost, and ultimately sorrowful I can feel it, and you… those are all emotions instinct doesn’t create emotions so, yes I believe you can feel but I think you can only feel for your own kind” She added. Armand sat up and looked Berlin in the eyes “our own kind” he corrected “right” she muttered. Armand looked up at her “so I changed I turned into one of those hopeless vampires, one waiting for its fate, but…to have a fledgling yet again…breathes new life” he paused “I suppose I just wanted to thank you in a way” He said. Berlin stood up “don’t thank me…thank Lestat…” she growled walking back to the front door. Berlin gazed out into the streets hardly anyone was out now she felt Armand’s presence as he stood behind her. “You know it’s oddly funny…Lestat is the bond that’s tying us all together” she said bitterly Armand nodded “enough of that lets take our minds off of him. Come…I’ll take you to feed this time” Armand said. Berlin stood still “I don’t feed on people…I won’t” Berlin said. Armand smiled “your just like he was” he said he took Berlins hand “ you cannot live that way, let me show you” He said and before Berlin could protest he took off running, Berlin had no other choice but to run and follow so that she wouldn’t just drag behind him along the ground.

Armand stopped in what looked to be a garden, a lady there was tending to the grounds watering them one last time for the night. It was eerily silent. “You where traumatized in your vampire birth.” Armand said Berlin rolled her eyes. “You never had time to notice what you senses have become.” He said. Berlin was confused. “when I go in, you take the other side” Her commanded, and with that he swiftly over took the lady sinking his teeth into her neck, Berlin paused in her step but soon followed taking the other side of the ladies neck. Her fangs easily pierced through the girl’s tender skin and into the jugular. A rush spread through Berlin’s body thundering beats surged though her body, like the roar of a stampede. The red liquid coated her throat and took away the bitter cold that her body had felt. The two drank until the stampede came to a halt. Armand let go the lady, and Berlin followed suit, small crimson rivers trickled from her lips. “I’m sorry to say but now your thirst will never leave you…” He said with a small smile. Berlin looked down at the lady; she knelt to her side and closed the ladies eyes. Picking her body up gently, Berlin placed her in a bed of flowers. Armand watched Berlin intently; He found her tenderness oddly refreshing. “Come” He called holding out his hand. “There is more” He muttered as Berlin placed her hand in his, He whisked her away yet again.

Armand stopped out near the country side, no lights would be found. Only nature’s light the stars and the moon. They were near a farm decorated in various crops, trees, and animals. Armand walked behind Berlin, He placed his hands on her shoulders and put his lips to her ear as he whispered “Tell me what do you see...” Berlin looked around she could not ignore the fact that she was heavily confused. “It’s just a farm?” She said looking out at the scenery. “You’re looking at it through the eyes you remember…the eyes for a mortal…Berlin…look again” He said. Berlin sighed He must have been crazy she thought, but did as she was told. As she looked again, a gasp escaped her lips. It was dark, but the greens, reds, purples, yellows, and oranges from the farm’s crops shown like that of a HD TV. The edges of everything seemed sharper more clearly. The texture of the cotton looked softer and the stones much colder. Berlin cast her eyes up to the sky, reaching a hand out for the stars. She could see each one so clearly it looked as if she could catch one. A Laugh escaped from Armand as he watched her reach for the stars. “You will not catch one…they aren’t that close” he said in amusement, Berlin looked back at him. “Why didn’t I see this before?” She asked mystified “you were not ready to be a vampire before” Armand’s reply came with a playful smile. “We need to head back…your thrall will need you” He said taking Berlin by the hand and leading her back.

At the Church, Lee was glaring at Lestat his arms were folded, and he held the look of a spoiled toddler. “I don’t care…how old you are, or how powerful, you don’t control me…Berlins the only one whom I’ll listen to..I want Berlin!” He snapped bratily. Lestat Leered at the boy “Would you shut up!” Lestat barked back. Louis sat in the corner rubbing his temples as Armand entered the room he stood up quickly “thank god…they’ve not stopped arguing” He muttered. Lee Looked up his eyes suddenly lit up with joy as he ran over to Berlin hugging her. “You left me…with that thing!” He yelped pointing at Lestat, Berlin cracked a smile “thing?” Lestat asked offended He leered at Lee something about him holding the creature that was supposed to be his. “Please don’t leave me again…” Lee whispered Berlin had to admit his dependency upon her was slightly unsettling, he didn’t seem so clingy when he was human. Even though she didn’t know him as a human long, Berlin pulled Lee away from her. “are you hungry..ugh I mean…thirsty?” She asked him, Lee smiled and nodded. Berlin sighed “I’m barely learning to hunt myself…” She muttered she walked over to Lestat and stole his wine glass from him, breaking it “hey!” he called but she ignored him and proceeded to cut her arm with it at the wrist. She waved Lee over. “Drink” She said dully but Lee followed his command and latched his teeth deep in her wrist. She placed his arms on her arm holding it in place. Berlin went to pull away as he was taking too much of the blood she had just drank from her body, hut his fangs where in too deep and he was not letting go. Lee’s body trembled slightly and he hummed strange noises. “What’s going on?” Berlin asked unsettled. Lestat grabbed the boy from the back of his shirt collar ripping him away from Berlin. “I-I’m sorry…” Lee stammered quickly he looked as if he had been in a trace. “It was so sweet….I” He stated but quickly got quiet. Lestat looked curious taking his finger he swiped the blood that was trickling from Berlins arm, and quickly popped the finger in his mouth. He frowned slightly “it is sweet….no, mon chere’s blood is…intoxicating.” He said “ja’dore, Ja’dore indeed…” Lestate muttered lowly. Armand arched a brown “maybe it has something to do with you being a queen…I’m sure of it” He said turning to Lee “maybe it’s best you’d not drink from her anymore” He added Lee grimaced “ fine..” He said looking up at Brelin. “…I have a question” He asked if he had human he probably would have blushed, with the look that was on his face. “what is it?” Berlin asked half heartedly, Lee looked to the ground “um….I…I’d Like a name” He said. At this Lestat went into a roar of laughter “stupid boy you already have a name” he said Lee glowered at him “ I meant a new name…Lee’s a name tied to who I was…I’d rather start anew… please” He said looking up at Berlin with the eyes of a young pup. Berlin looked off to the side Uncorfortable “ugh” She manage to get out “please?” Lee asked again Berlin sighed. “fine…fine, Your name will be….” She said trailing off looking at Lee’s face, what did he look like? A Ben, Maybe a George, a Leonardo? No none of these… she finally had it “Perry…. Perry La’Lune…. Hows that?” berlin asked. Lee grinned “C’est parfait! He called as he got to his feet and embraced her.

There was a loud knocking at the basement door, All four vampires turned to it as the preist rushed in. “You must flee….Mekare’s hunters have found this place it’s not safe” The preist said. Lestat jumped up quickly. “no time to move the coffins we must go” He said Perry looked around confused “Mekare? Hunters?” he asked Berlin took Perry’s hand “short answer to a long story it’s all Lestat’s fault” Berlin called as she followed behind Armand, Louis and Lestat as they went up the stairs. As the four entered the chapel they found themselves surrounded by three vampires. One was very bulky and well build he had short brown hair which was slicked back, and a patch covered his right eye, another was a lady she was slender and absolutely seductive, her fair skin made her bright red hair stand out more than usual. She looked smug her deep grey eyes murderously playful as she eyed Lestat. The other a rather young looking man from the orient eyes as black as coal and hair to match. “I don’t know why you’re traveling with such an homely vampire, my dear Lestat” The woman said with a smile, her smooth voice poured through the room like melted butter. “You…you old…shrew….Berlin’s beautiful…y-you’re just!” Perry called out fired up the Vampiress swiftly moved to his face bearing her fangs “I’m what?” she asked darkly her Russian accent coming to light. Perry cowered now and found he was at a loss for words. Berlin growled leering at the Vamiress. She pushed her way in between them leering at the woman. “She’s a bold one” The vampires said with a chuckle of amusement “I’ll give her that” She added bitterly. “Marcella! What business do you have here” Armand called coldly standing behind the Vampiress. She laughed “I’ve come for Lestat…on Mekare’s wishes…is this your fledgling?” Marcella asked mocking Armand. Berlin continued to growl, Louis inched his way behind her “calm down they mustn’t know of you…” He whispered in her ear, Berlin glanced back at him “and your queen is showing….remember Mekare cannot know” Louis added, Berlin tried to calm down. “Just hand over the prick and we’ll go… Mekare has no business with the rest of you” The Bulky man said with slight annoyance. Lestat glared at the man “what makes you think they’d just hand me over hmm?” He asked a bit to confident “you’ve ruined Armand’s life…dear Lestat…we all know that…you killed Louis’ beloved Claudia…” Marcella hummed, she placed her hand on his hip. “You’re ours either way you see it…Mekare owns you know…you are coming with us” The bulky man stated before leaping in front of Lestat and Young Vampire followed after him, holding a metal pole.

Lestat prepared to fight them off, the young vampire gasped as his pole was swiped in half. Berlin stood in front of Lestat, her fangs poked out of her mouth and snarling like noses came from her throat. Marcella walked up and pushed her two companions out of the way. “What’s this..The little girl wants to play” She said amused. Berlin leered at her the two circled one another “you…something is different about you” Marcella muttered Berlin never took her eyes off of her. “Leave” Berlin stated simply, Marcella stood up straight taken back a bit. “You dare order me?” she hissed back at her. Berlin was quiet, Marcella scot before smacking Berlin across the face. The force of Marcella’s hand knocked Berlin to the ground “and to be so week” She muttered. Armand and Louis quickly took to Berlin standing in front of her protectively. Perry knelt down at her side cupping her face in his hands. He glared up at Marcella and lunged at her, But his attack was met by the Young Vampire he had sunk his teeth into Perry’s shoulder. Something went off inside of Berlin as she got to her feet; she made her way for Perry. The Bulky vampire grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. Louis quickly interjected decking the vampire in its jaw. Berlin grabbed the young vampire by his long glossy hair forcing him to bend over backwards she sunk her teeth into the middle of his neck. He gurgled out a yell but soon fell limp in her hands. Perry fell to the floor clutching his shoulder looking up at Berlin, whom gazed at the Young vampire’s limp body that dangled over her arm. Lestat made his way behind her, Armand and Louis quickly flocked to her side as well. Berlin handed the young Vampire’s body to Louis. She leered at Marcella whom seemed baffled and very curious. “Tell your….Mekare….Lestats life is mine…the glory of his death will be by my hands…and mine alone…flee back to your master” Berlin muttered darkly. Marcella’s eyes lowered “I see it now…” she said leaping towards the window the Bulky vampire soon followed “I understand…oh what fun this will be” The vampires laughed before they disappeared into the night.


End file.
